


An Open Ear, An Open Heart

by thedezgyrl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Feels, Fluff, Funny, Love, M/M, Pregnant, Romance, Sex, Yaoi, male impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedezgyrl/pseuds/thedezgyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria is eight months pregnant with Prussia's son. Lately he has been feeling miserable and like Prussia isn't listening to him. When really Prussia has been paying attention the whole time. And he decides to surprise Austria in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Ear, An Open Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A collaboration with a close friend of mine.

It was a bad day to be Austria.

Prussia had left that morning to do God-knows-what. That wasn't an issue though, in fact, he'd rather liked that. It meant that he could go downstairs and play the piano for a few hours without being disturbed--or so he'd thought. Little Frederick had decided to be more than active when his Mutti wanted to play--putting an impossible amount of pressure on his bladder at one point that sent him running ("running"! Ha! I'm here all week.) to the bathroom a few times. Then there were the kicks or punches to the ribs that had Austria's fingers slamming against the wrong keys...

And then Italy had shown up with Germany, which itself wasn't an issue. In fact, Austria had gotten a free lunch out of it. Italy had stopped eating pastas since he'd become pregnant, but Austria had found that he rather liked the taste at this time, and Italy would come over regularly to make him some food. He never asked, mind you. Italy was just like that. Today, he'd made lasagna. In the process, Austria had made the mistake of trying to help--Germany had quite the show when the open container of olive oil had been knocked off the counter. Austria had gone to clean it up, stepped in the wrong spot and slid right onto his back (and into Italy, who'd landed in a heap partially on top of him. Italy had panicked thinking that he'd hurt Austria and it took some time to calm him down ("No, no. It's going to be alright. The only thing Austria hurt was his pride.")

Austria needed to change clothes after that, thanks to the oil, so he'd had to climb the stairs (which had recently become his mortal enemy for the amount of energy they took to conquer) to change. He was so out of breath once he'd come back down in new clothes that he thought he'd pass out. 

Once the lasagna was done, Germany served him since he was boycotting walking for that time. Afterward, when he did decide to get up to put his plate in the sink, he'd dropped it on the kitchen floor and it shattered. Bending over to pick anything up was hard as hell (and, seeing him trying to clean up the china plate, Germany and Italy both escorted him from the room so that they could clean it up).

Germany and Italy left shortly thereafter, and since then, Austria sat in the living room on the couch, trying to focus on reading and not on crying. It wasn't working, but not for lack of a valiant effort on his part. Frederick had decided to move around some more, and this time, at least, it was comforting.

Austria just really wanted Prussia right about now (but not enough that he would call and admit this, you understand).

Prussia had went out with - Denmark, Spain, and France. Except instead of their usual shenanigans. They had accompanied Prussia on some errands. He knew that Austria had been more than miserable lately. And he wanted to do something to make up for that.

Before he left and before even Austria had woken up. Prussia had called his brother West and his wife Italy to make lunch for Austria. That he had offhandedly said how he had been craving lasagna. Most times Austria thought he didn't listen to his idle banter. That he was talking to a wall, that at intervals said 'Ah' 'Mhm' 'Oh' and 'Yeah'. But believe it or not. Prussia listened.

Prussia and his entourage first went by a music shop. Austria lately had been feeling sentimental due to hormones. And lamented about a metronome that an angry Hungary had broken. In a marital argument with Austria. It had been wooden and shaped like a violin. The rotating arm looked like a bowstring. 

Prussia had been looking at the guitars the other day and saw it. Thought it was cool. Then later on Austria told the story. So he bought it. It looked like a replica of what his wife described his was.

Next was a trip to Austria's favorite chocolatier shop. Where he bought his favorite variety assortment. Along with his favorite chocolate dipped short bread cookies.

Thirdly they went to a maternity store that sold lingerie. The guys had a good time, holding clothes up to themselves, and yucking it up. Laughing hysterically and making corny jokes. But they did eventually help Prussia pick out things that would make Austria feel sexy. Plus look exceptionally well on him.

The last store was a beauty shop. Where Prussia bought a bathing kit - salts, soaps, lotions, oils, bath milks, scented pearls, and candles.

All of the items he had gift bagged. After telling his friends 'Bye'. He stopped by Austria's favorite restaurant and ordered his favorite dish to go. Along with something to eat for himself.

When he walked in the house with his arms full of gifts and dinner. Austria blinked up at him from the couch. In surprise. Prussia grinned. Strode over. He set the gifts next to the couch. So they were easy for his wife to reach. Placing the containers of food on the living room table.

He sat on the other end of the sofa and started rubbing Austria's feet, "I hope you enjoy everything." Nodding towards the bags filled with colored paper.

Austria had already been on the verge of tears--albeit tears of frustration--and now he was crying for an entirely different reason. With every bit of tissue paper he sifted through, and every bag, he cried harder. By the time he'd finished he was a mess, and had removed his glasses, placing them on the table so that he could move over to Prussia and bury his face in his chest.

Prussia's eyes went big and he thought he had done something wrong. So he began rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head, "I am sorry Austria. I thought it would make you happy! I really did. I didn't think you would cry. I can take it all back. Get you something you'll like."

"I'm crying *because* I'm happy, you twit!" He sat up, wiping the tears from his face even though they kept falling. "I... I have the best husband..." He took a breath. "Even though I broke a plate..." Somehow that sounded like less of a big deal then how it felt at the time.

He leaned against Prussia again. "You *are* awesome." Finally, he was starting to calm down.

"I *am* awesome." Then he gripped his wife's chin to kiss him. "How did you like the lasagna?"

"It was better than I realized it would be. I ate more than I probably should--wait..." Austria was confused. "Did you talk to Italy or Germany? How did you know that's what I had?"

"I may have made an early morning phone call..." Prussia chuckled. "After a certain someone had a certain craving. As I played Call of Duty and didn't think I was paying attention."

Austria blinked, clearly more than impressed. He was tempted to start crying again, and even began to sniffle when little Frederick dealt a particularly harsh kick. It wasn't painful, thankfully, but it did surprise Austria, and since he'd been leaning against Prussia, his swollen abdomen resting against his side, even Prussia felt it.

"He's been like that all day." Austria explained.

"Wow! He is going to be way strong! I wonder if he will be an awesome head banger like me?" Prussia didn't see the look of disapproval on his wife's face. Because he leaned down and put his face against his belly. Where he heard the movement as well as felt it.

Then kissed his tummy, rubbing it, "I already love you whether you're awesome like me. Or a prissy geek like your mama."

"...Prissy geek?" Austria tried to push Prussia away, only for the other to hug around his pregnant belly and laugh at his attempts. It didn't last long--he exhausted quickly.

"Well, whatever." Austria resigned himself to leaning back a bit, wanting to go upstairs and eat dinner in bed and just relax. "Either way, you're right. He'll be perfect regardless--even if he doesn't appreciate good music."

"I love you Austria. More than I could ever tell you." Prussia said still hugging him. His cheek still to his belly. Partly because he didn't want Austria to see his flushing face. "The way you are handling all of this. The stress and all of the not fun things that come with pregnancy. You are magnificent. And I am grateful. You are perfect."

Austria was speechless for a moment, unsure of what to say. He wanted to ask where this was coming from all of a sudden, but decided against that. 

"As it turns out, I couldn't do it without you, you know." He rest one hand in Prussia's hair, stroking it a bit. Frederick shifted within him, moving about as if to say "don't you forget bout me!", or at least, that's how Austria took it, and he chuckled. "Or Frederick, for that matter. At least the pregnancy part will be over soon enough."

Prussia helped his wife upstairs. Then went back down to bring the gifts and dinner upstairs. Except the violin looking metronome which he sat on top of the piano.

Once back upstairs. He handed Austria his food. Then sat next to him, "I really do love you."

"And I really do love you, too." Austria responded, leaning in to kiss Prussia's lips a few times before turning his attention to his dinner. It wasn't long before it was gone--he'd been surprisingly hungry despite the large lunch.

"How about once I'm done, I try on that lingerie you bought?" He said it with a blush to his cheeks.

Prussia's face lit up then blushed, "I would like that. That would be awesome."

Austria took the bag with the lingerie into the bathroom with him to change once he'd finished eating. He didn't even bother with the hose, figuring he'd try those on when he had help. It was hard enough to get regular socks on, and he just didn't have the energy for anything complicated. Fortunately, the rest of it was simple. He wasn't sure it would quite fit, but was pleasantly surprised by how much it stretched, and didn't seem to be over-stretched at all.

When it came to the panties, he had to ignore the part of him complaining about how material this thin didn't deserve to cost so much. Afterward, he stood in front of the mirror, thinking that he didn't look half-bad, and it was more comfortable than he would have ever thought it would be.

He hadn't worn lingerie at all since he'd begun to show, and this thought made him nervous. He threw his robe over it for now and carried the bag and his clothes into the bedroom. 

Prussia was lying on the bed, and he set the bag and clothes down next to the rest of the bags. He'd pick them up later. Then he stood straight, undid the tie on his robe and let it fall. 

"I couldn't do the hose." he explained.

Prussia laid on the bed. Looking at him with a hungry grin.

"No. You look very sexy...I love your bare legs." Prussia said his gaze trailing down his wife's body, over the bump that was his son, and down the limbs shapeliness.

When they worked their way back up, his expression was intense. Almost wolvish, "Especially when they're wrapped around me, or over my shoulders."

There was a husky chuckle. Prussia remained in his position, but extended a hand out to him.

Austria took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled down onto the bed. He crawled further toward Prussia, leaving his glasses behind on the night stand, then kissed his lips. He loved the hungry look Prussia was giving him.

"Yes, well," he responded, "I like hearing that. Thank you." It was nice feeling good about his body at the moment. Within the next month or so, Frederick would be greeting the world and Austria had been feeling a bit like a balloon since the beginning of the third trimester, so this was especially nice.

"I want you to know that everyday" Prussia licked his mole and sucked it softly "for the rest of your life" moving to his throat "you're gorgeous."

Prussia's hands gripped his hips and part of his belly. As he moved between Austria's legs and grinded against him. letting him feel the rough fabric of the jeans through the sheer silk panties. Prussia starting to shrug off his hoodie.

Austria groaned, his whole body heating up from arousal. He was a bit impatient, however, tugging on Prussia's hoodie until it was off, and lifting his shirt to get him out of that too. He heard Prussia chuckling, but paid no mind, beginning to trail his fingers across the ridges and dips of flesh that he'd memorized over the years, that he knew better than anyone else barring Prussia himself.

These touches, graces of fingertips, were accompanied by a look of sheer longing and adoration. He felt like the luckiest wife in existence to have such an amazing, sweet husband. Sure, they argued more than most couples probably do, but then there were moments like this that made Austria fall in love with Prussia all over again.

He loved Prussia. He loved everything about Prussia. He loved his stupid goofy smile and the way his eyes lit up whenever Austria so much as halfway suggested that he was doing well about something. He loved the scars that lined his body, even though Prussia hated them--they were proof that he'd lived, that he'd existed; they were proof that he'd fought long, hard battles out of which his survival was miraculous. Again and again, attempts had been made to conquer, to destroy Prussia, and his body told the story of it all. How many other nations could claim the same? Few at best, Austria figured. It seemed like other nations always had the aid of another--but how often did Prussia have that luxury? Austria figured that a scarred body was the least unfortunate outcome when the alternative was a complete lack of existence.

"Oh Prussia..." he breathed, his emotions getting the better of him, as had often occurred recently, it seemed. He didn't even realize he'd begun to cry until he felt Prussia's hands cupping his face, thumbs brushing the tears off of his cheeks. The albino was frowning, asking him what was wrong.

All Austria could do was pull Prussia's face to his and kiss him until Prussia suffocated on his love for the awesome nation that was the father of his--no, their--child. He smashed their mouths together until they needed to take a moment to breathe, then went at it again, each kiss more intense than the last. His hands roamed until one was embedded in the hair on the back of Prussia's head and the other gripped his shoulder.

Prussia leaned into his touches, his caresses, and loved every square inch being admired by his fingertips. It wasn't that he loved the admiration. For the sake of his ego being stroked. It was because who the admiration radiated from and whose fingertips it was doling it out.

Even when his thicker scars were being traced. He allowed for it, but only from Austria. Who earned the right to see them and for him to touch them. Otherwise his shirt would still be on or the light off. The times he was romantically involved with others. The moment the other wanted to see them or excessively touch them. He was no longer in the mood. And would throw them out.

Prussia groaned as his hair was grabbed along with his shoulder. He still didn't know why his wife had been crying, but apparently it wasn't bad enough to dwell on. Perhaps it may have been good. 

The man rubbed the fabric of the panties against Austria's twitching hole. As he did this he felt Austria shudder. So he rubbed at it faster, wondering how the soft friction felt. Then he stuck two fingers in Austria's mouth between kisses.

Where he looked in his wife's eyes. As he imagined his digits were his cock. Of course they had lube and he would use some later on. Right now he wanted a little lewdness slicking his fingers for stimulating penetration. So he could watch Austria squirm and beg for his cock.

Austria moaned around Prussia's fingers as he sucked and laved them with his tongue. Prussia's gaze was as hungry as before and he gave his husband quite the show, not even caring that saliva pooled and dripped down his chin from the corners of his mouth. He did what he could to push closer to the friction and teasing Prussia was providing at his entrance, wanting so much more. 

He lowered one hand to palm Prussia's erection, giving it a bit of friction and stimulation through his jeans.

A hand one handedly pulled down Austria's panties. Tossing them behind him. All without removing his fingers from Austria's mouth. Same went for his own pants. His wife had learned long ago. Prussia was a magician in bed. 

Without breaking pace, he could make things disappear. This was one of those times. Prussia grinded his dick against his wife's and plucked his fingers from the other's lips.

Before he moved away to insert them. He licked the saliva from Austria's chin and cheeks, and around his mouth.

"Mmm so tight. Your lovely fuckhole." Prussia growled, pushing his doubled fingers inside.

"Nngh...!" Austria let out a moan through gritted teeth, not wanting to let Prussia know how desperate he was beginning to feel--but Prussia knew. He couldn't hide it if he wanted to.

He brought the back of one of his hands to his mouth to cover it, crying out again despite that when Prussia's fingers grazed his prostate.

Prussia took his hand away and held it clasped against the bed. As he continued to finger him deeply. Making sure everytime he grazed that sensitive area, he caressed it instead of pummeling it like he usually would. 

Even though he was talking dirty, giving heated glances, so that it would add a little flavor. He didn't want it to overpower what this was about. Prussia needed Austria to know that he loved him. He wanted to show him with actions. 

The silver haired man kissed his wife deeply. When he felt his legs stretch farther open and his ass curve and jutt towards his knuckles. Prussia scissored his fingers a few times. Austria's head went back and lulled - Prussia knew that his wife knew what was coming. 

Slowly - not teasingly - Prussia inserted himself to the hilt. And groaned feeling the tightness and warmth surrounding him.

"Mmmm...Austria...I love you..." Prussia kissed his throat.

"Oh..." Austria exhaled. "I love you too, Prussia. ...Oh God, I love you so much..." His fingers found hold in platinum locks while he shifted his hips forward, wincing when one of his hips complained. It made him feel like an old man rather than a man whose ligaments were loosening to bring forth a child.

It felt much better when he pulled a pillow below his lower back. Prussia was clearly concerned--it was cute, so Austria made light of it. 

"This is probably going to be the last time we can do it like this. You'll just have to deal with me on my hands and knees next time." He kissed his lover.

Prussia was glad that Austria mentioned a next time in his condition. He was wondering for how much longer he would want to. Prussia kissed Austria deeper, drinking him in, and groaning.

"Just relax...but if it becomes too much..." Prussia's face looked concerned again "we can change positions or" Austria began pumping his cock with his ass trying to get him to shut up "stuh-ohp-p" (stop).

He took the hint from his wife and began thrusting faster and deeper. Making himself curve upward.

Perhaps it was the pregnancy hormones in combination with how loving Prussia was being that day, but Austria was feeling too good very quickly. 

"P-Prussia...!" He cried out into his husband's ear. He was trying to warn him, but his gasps only excited the other further. He felt Prussia's hand around his cock, stroking before he could even get words out.

Once, twice, thrice.

"Wai--Ahh~!" Austria's head slammed back into the pillows and his nails dug into Prussia's shoulders as he spent all over his now surprised husband's hand. He couldn't even get out that he was sorry for coming too quickly, embarrassed--a second, dry orgasm took over before he could properly speak and he thought he might pass out from the intensity of it all. His legs came up to squeeze Prussia's hips as he came.

Prussia felt his wife come and then felt him dry orgasm several times. But he was almost there. So he continued until his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth, and his eyes screwed closed.

As he came inside of Austria and the pressure he was applying to his hips helped to steady him. Otherwise he would have collapsed. Austria shuddering from overstimulation and excessive orgasm made him almost unbearably tight. So when he came. He swore he saw stars.

"Oh God...." Austria breathed after another dry orgasm shot through him when Prussia came. He gasped when he felt Prussia pull out of him, and the mattress gave a small bounce upon the other man's collapse. 

He could feel semen leaking from his ass as his body began to relax and his legs fell slack to the side. Austria at that moment was a mess--a thoroughly ravished and debauched mess, legs splayed open, fluids dripping, hands resting near his head, having fallen from their hold on Prussia's shoulders. He was still trying to figure out how to breathe properly, else he might have been mortified by the way he looked in that moment.

He had no idea how things had become so intense, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

No, at that time, Austria felt like jelly.

Exhausted, debauched, pregnant jelly--whose preborn child had decided that it was a perfectly good time to nap on his Mutti's bladder. Austria let out a tired whine.

"Why, oh why must you do this now, child?" He whined.

Prussia knew Austria was in a hurry, but he was in the mood for a cream pie. As far as he was concerned it was always time for pie and who didn't like pie?! Especially one loaded with heavy cream?

So after catching his breath. He lowered himself between his legs and began eating that pie like there was no fucking tomorrow. Prussia's tongue dug inside the moist crust and slurped all the filling out. He did this because he knew Austria hated constantly leaking, he did it because he liked his own taste inside him, and he did it just because of Austria's reaction.

When he was finished. If Austria had been a mess before. Then he was an EPA clean up site. Completely uninhabitable because he was so far gone. There was no saving him. The damage was too extensive. In a good way. Maybe. Possibly? Yes, he decided.

But after a few moments. He made that face. Prussia did not want to tell him, that he made a specific face, when he needed to pee. But he did. And Prussia had it memorized. So he picked up Austria who was still trying to become coherent and carried him to the bathroom. Where he sat him on the toilet.

Sweet relief--but Austria would NOT show his face to Prussia, and even kicked him out of the bathroom so that he could pee in peace. He was too flustered for words. Afterward, he stripped off the lingerie that he still wore, trying to decide how long he'd survive if he never left the bathroom.

He had wailed when Prussia decided to re-fuck him with his tongue; his moans were embarrassingly loud, and had even tried to fight his husband off because it "felt too good"--which only seemed to tempt Prussia further to continue. How Prussia didn't get kicked in the face was beyond him and he knew his husband was more than proud of himself outside that door. Austria's face became fifty shades of red just thinking about it again.

"Austria~" Prussia's voice sweetly wafted through the door "How long do you plan on bunkering in there? It's already been thirty minutes. Come on~. It wasn't *that* bad. Was it?" He chuckled.

"I have your pajamas on the bed and even a light snack for you. All you have to do is come out and bask in my awesomeness. That you know you appreciate."

Nothing. Silence.

"Well wasn't that what you were hollerin half an hour ago? Hm~~~?" Prussia cleared his throat and began imitating Austria's voice, "OH PRUSSIA. OH. OH PRUSSIA. YOU ARE AMAZING. OH. I AM SO LUCKY. OH PRUSSIA. YOU ARE ALL THAT IS AWESOME. OH."

More silence. Deadly silence.

Even though he was just being playful and still in a lovey mood.

Could Austria's face have become redder? He didn't know. He didn't even have a robe to wear upon exiting. --Wait.

Yes he did. It was Prussia's, but he didn't care. He threw it on. Prussia was going to be denied access to his vital regions indefinitely. 

The robe was much warmer than the ones he usually wore; it was thicker. It resembled, to an extent, the Prussian flag--the robe itself was white, while the lining down the front and at the edge of the sleeves was black, as was the tie. On its backside was the familiar black eagle. The robe was everything Prussia--it even smelled like him, a fact that Austria wished he hadn't noticed.

He found himself bringing the collar to his nose and calming down and beginning to reconsider Prussia's indefinite punishment as he opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

Prussia had prepared himself to be beaten silly by his wife. Even going so far as to lean away from him when he walked towards him. Prussia had his eyes closed, arms pulled to his chest, clenched fists to his shoulders.

Nothing.

Odd.

A ruby eye opened to see Austria standing right in front of him. Austria looked like the surface of serene water. Which could be deadly. As it could be tranquil.

"I am sorry." Prussia said still in an offensive position, with a singular eye open. "I took it too far. I love you."

The apology made Austria smile. Prussia looked so cute when he was (mock) terrified of his wife's (mock) wrath. He raised his hands to Prussia's, trying to gently pull them away from his chest. Understandably, Prussia resisted.

"Relax. I just want a hug." It was a half-truth; really, he wanted to be as close as he could be to the source of the man who smelled so deliciously good. The fact that Prussia would be holding him was an added bonus.

Prussia pulled Austria into his lap without complaint and cradled his wife and son to him. He didn't know he was doing it, but he was rocking with Austria in his lap. Because it just felt good to be that close. He couldn't contain it. Plus it was super relaxing. 

He began humming 'Fools Lullaby' to his wife. His ruby eyes half slitted contentedly to look down at him.

Austria considered kissing him, but didn't want him to stop. In fact, he didn't at all want the moment to end; it was just too perfect, too sweet, too intimate. His arms were wrapped around Prussia's neck and they stayed like that, together, until well after exhaustion from the day's activities claimed Austria (and likely Frederick as well).

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song that Prussia is humming, 'Fools Lullaby' by Bonnie Tyler:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SUI2exbbUIA


End file.
